marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hofund
Hofund, often simply referred as the Bifrost Sword, was an Asgardian sword used by Heimdall and, during his exile, Skurge. It also served as a key to activate the switch that opens the Bifrost Bridge. History Protector of the Realms Heimdall uses Hofund as a key to open the Bifrost Bridge and transport people across the Nine Realms.Thor Frost Giants Attack opening the Bifrost Bridge.]] While warning Thor, Sif, Loki, and the Warriors Three about his oath to protect Asgard from an invasion as they traveled to Jotunheim, Heimdall placed Hofund in a slot that activated the Bifrost Bridge. Loki Takes the Throne using Hofund to attack Loki.]] Heimdall used his sword in an attempt to attack Loki, but Loki simply froze him in ice with the Casket of Ancient Winters before the blow could strike. Eventually, he was able to free himself, and he quickly cut down the two Frost Giants who had been left to guard the Bifrost, opening the Bridge for Thor and his friends using Hofund as a key. Sacking of Asgard During the Sacking of Asgard, Heimdall used Hofund to activate the shield around Asgard.Thor: The Dark World Committing Treason Heimdall drew Hofund to get Odin's and the Einherjar's attention to distract them while Thor, Loki, and Jane Foster were escaping in an Asgardian Skiff. Heimdall's Banishment is given the command of Hofund]] After the events of the Sacking of Asgard, Loki became the ruler of Asgard disguised as his father: Odin. Seeing Heimdall as a threat to his reign over Asgard, Loki exiled Heimdall for supposed negligence of duty, so he could secure his position as king without Heimdall seeing though his deception. Loki then employed Skurge as Heimdall's replacement, and putting Hofund under his command. Skurge would use the bifrost and Hofund to steal objects from Earth. When Thor sought to flee a furious Fire Dragon in Muspelheim, Skurge activated Hofund and used the bifrost to bring Thor back to Asgard, with a severed dragon head caught in the pull, drenching Skuthe and Hofund in dragon blood.Thor: Ragnarok Hela's Coup Stealing Hofund manages to steal back Hofund]] In an attempt to disable the Bifrost Bridge, Heimdall returns and stole Hofund to prevent Hela and Skurge from activating the Bifrost and laying waste to the Nine Realms. Heimdall wielded Hofund as a regular weapon to fend of Hela's army for the remainder of her occupation of the Asgardian throne. With Asgard destroyed, Hofund's specific use as a key to the Bifrost Bridge has become redundant. However, that did not stop Heimdall from carrying Hofund with him to weild as a weapon. Sending Hulk to Earth uses Hofund's power one last time]] When the Statesman came under attack by Thanos, Heimdall was one of the many injured, and laid on the ground with a damaged Hofund by his side as Thanos and the Black Order killed injured Asgardians still on the ship. After Hulk fought Thanos, and was defeated by him and thrown to the ground, Heimdall used the still intact enchantments of Hofund to activate the Bifrost, which teleported Hulk to Earth, and away from danger. However, this attracted the attention of Thanos, who then killed Heimdall, causing him to drop Hofund to the ground as he died. Hofund was destroyed in the explosion of the Statesman after Thanos departed, using the Power Stone to implode the ship.Avengers: Infinity War Trivia *In the comics, Hofund was made by the Dwarf smiths of Nidavellir, like Thor's hammer Mjølnir and Odin's Spear Gungnir. *Hofund is most commonly used to open the Bifrost, but Gungnir was also used for this purpose by Odin and Loki. *Heimdall's sword in Norse mythology is called Höfuð (or Hofud), meaning 'head'. *Hofund was designed and forged by Indiana swordsmith, David DelaGardelle. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Thor (film) Items Category:Thor (film) Weapons Category:Thor: The Dark World Items Category:Thor: The Dark World Weapons Category:Thor: Ragnarok Items Category:Thor: Ragnarok Weapons Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items Category:Avengers: Infinity War Weapons Category:Comics Items Category:Comics Weapons Category:Video Games Items Category:Video Games Weapons